


Do you think some stars ever get lonely?

by slof



Series: Osayachi Drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Star Gazing, idk tag tf, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slof/pseuds/slof
Summary: Osayachi late at night to enjoy the stars.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Yachi Hitoka
Series: Osayachi Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874737
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Do you think some stars ever get lonely?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justwritingforfun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwritingforfun/gifts).



> FOR ROBYN I LOVE YOU

The night was cold, there was even a slight draft to it, but it didn’t bother the couple as they sat out on the back porch. Their heads were tilted back, necks craned slightly to stare up at the star-filled sky above them. 

Well, at least one of them were.

Hitoka had her eyes locked on the white dots aligned in the black sky above her. Her arm was locked tightly around her husband’s, stealing the warmth that reminded her much of his cooking, how she’d warm up from biting into a freshly made batch of Onigiri. 

Osamu’s eyes, on the other hand, weren’t focused on the night sky. He didn’t think it was worth his time, not when he had Hitoka clinging on next to him. His eyes had wandered over to her quite some time ago, he had completely pushed aside the fact that Hitoka wanted to go outside and stargaze with him. 

_ ‘Come on,’  _ she begged him that night, sometime around nine in the afternoon.  _ ‘It’ll be fun!’ _

And so much fun it was for Osamu, watching the twinkle look in Hitoka’s eyes as she’d slowly look around the sky, eyes tracing the patterns of the constellations.

  
  


With a light shake of her head, Hitoka moved her bangs from her face that hung low and rested her check against Osamu’s shoulder. She let out a yawn, obvious it was one she was trying to hold back (yet failing miserably). 

“The minute ya get sleepy, I’ll bring ya inside, ya know?” Osamu whispered to her. There was no one but them, no neighbors to wake up, no pets to scare, no children to bother. It was just them, the two of them, alone in their own little bubble as the stars were their own in the atmosphere.

Hitoka slightly slapped her jaw with another yawn, and a smile crept on her face as she rubbed her cheek against her lover’s shoulder to fix the positioning to her comfort. “I know,” she mumbled softly. “Do you think some stars ever get lonely?” She asked.

“The stars?” Osamu asked back, and Hitoka’s eyes fluttered shut as she nodded. “‘M not sure. Seems like there’s a lotta ‘em.” Osamu glanced over at her. 

Hitoka’s lips were parted slightly, chest rising and falling slowly. He reached over, tucking a loose strand of the blonde hair behind her ear. 

“Ya awake, sweetheart?” He asked softly.

A soft mumble came from Hitoka, Osamu could tell she was on the edge of falling asleep right then and there. He chuckled softly, nothing but sweet adoration toward her. It was cute how easily she fell asleep, and the fact that it was Hitoka’s idea to stay up late to watch the stars was ironic to him; she always begged him to go to sleep early so they could fall asleep together considering how she went to bed far earlier than Osamu ever did. 

“Can I carry ya inside?”

“If you want to,” she muttered, and Osamu took that as a  _ ‘yes, please. I’m very tired.’ _

  
  


Osamu shifted slightly, moving his arm behind her back. Hitoka let herself fall into his care, of course being able to completely trust him after years of falling asleep at her work desk or on the couch. He’d have to carry her to bed so she didn’t feel sore from sleeping incorrectly, and Hitoka always thanked him with a kiss in the morning.

Supporting her back, Osamu slipped his arms under her legs. Pressing a quick kiss to her forehead, Osamu stood from the porch, holding onto her tightly. She wrapped his arms around his neck, snuggling closer. 

Osamu made his way inside with Hitoka in his arms, and he made sure to watch where he was going in order to not trip on the small cat that would run around their house. He softly kicked open the bedroom door, laying her down on the bed before pulling the covers over her. 

“I love you.” The words were soft, quiet, but they still stuck out in the air for Osamu to hear through the spinning blades of the ceiling fan above him.

He smiled, reaching down and kissing Hitoka on the cheek goodnight. “I love you too, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @mattsuhana 
> 
> I scream Matsuhana a lot and sometimes Osayachi now


End file.
